The Legend vs The Myth
by Mr.8Ball
Summary: People with superpowers are considered superheroes. But not THESE ones, in a tempt to escape their homeworld they jump to a portal heading to a random world... How are they gonna manage in a world where people can manipulate the elements and interact with spirits? (Happens after The serie's ending. non cannon Ships may or not react to this story) (Real world references, not mine).
1. Prologue

Autor: Hey 'sup guys, Its my first story So please be patient (Broke english Im from other country sorry about that) and I'll try to make this story not too twisted but not too close to the serie's cannon. coments will be apreciated dont be mean. Legend of Korra belongs to Its Owner like Its characters. The OC mine of course. seyaa later peace.

Prologue:

 _You may ask me how I ended up in this world full of magic, energy-soul-thingy and "bending". well to be honest Me and my group, tired for battling , look out in the multiverse looking for a new home to find peace and heal our emotional, fiscal and other kind of wounds we gained through the ages. but instead we ended were peace and order were just concepts. revolutions, equalty even chaos happened in matter of months..._

 _Now let me, boys and girls, How Me and my group of friendly-jerk-weard'os and other people trying to manage a world where physics and basics don't matter. 1 Big City, 4 Nations and a very peculiar person nominated "avatar"._

_


	2. Chapter 1

-Portals aren't always a good way to escape-

"Well we're here, now what?" Said Simón, the shortest (in age and length) guy of 4 of them. It was a white room with a Big Circled shaped metalic door. James, Now the leader, with average body was very now studying and guessing how will the machine work. "The power is on most of the pieces are in there most, we just need to settle it right and choose the place to..."

'BOM_BROMK', James was interrupted by the sound of the door they came in before block it from their persecutors. "Ok, So what do we do now?" asked Lieth, the blonde female teen with seriousnes and a ver complicated kind of power. "Ok,..." He started "... Simon, gain enough power to open the portal when I tell you. Lieth, Once the portal is open set a complex number of coordenates to find a random but stable location for us". Both of them nodded in agree and went to their positions except for... "Lock, for now I cant give you a task..." said with low entusiasm to the clasic "Big-guy" of the crew. The Amores guy in response he let out a big sigh but then nodded comprehensively. 50 seconds passed before Simon said "Just say when and I'll do it". James nodded and told Lieth do that as. She pushed a couple of buttons an pulled a lever. The metalic door started to do electric noises as if a big reactor was. inside a little spark poped then a white flash came and finaly after a shorttimed silence a black-purpled hole started to spin inside the door without moving out its place. "Now!" James yelled, the kid in response take out from his pocket a metallic crafted bar, he aimed it with both hands to the portal and shot a big lightning bolt at it. The reaction was a big... ok, a Bigger Portal but this time was purple and light blue instead of black. Wind was sucked in and most of the machine lights were turned on and off simultaneously (meaning something wrong). "Ok lets get in there... who goes first?". Simon yelled the question for the noise in there. Lock gave 3 steps behind Simon and kicked His butt in. "That was mean, dude." Lieth complained and He answerd with a shrug, she Just shakked her head and walked in. Then James followed her in a jump. Before Lock did the same a Boom echoed behind him. he turned His head back and saw the blocked door getting blow up before a group of black soldiers with red visors, guns and shields intrude yelling ththe order "FREEZE!". Lock didn't take too long to react and stomp the floor making a piece going up and run to the portal. gunshots can be heared. after the portal Just got a little smoller and then exploded. The metallic circled door loose Its form and most of the room in fire.

"Everything fine till now... time to phase 2."

Said a man in a control room, full of screens showing the recordings of the cameras that watched the previous scene.

 _Back to the portal:_

The scene now was kinda weard to be honest. all of our heroes were falling down in a Light blue tonnel with some physical distortions. Everyone where screaming with a bunch of Whoas and some Oh shit!.

James quites His groanings after noticing that the walls of the tonnel began to show some... pictures? It started with fire, air, wind and earth then many boats with armored people, then a bald kid with an arrow tattoo on His head. What is this all about?, what does this mean? am I getting crazy?. James wandered confused before noticed something more: The end of the trip a black dot getting Bigger now looking like a hole. Shit, this may hurt a bit James realized an imminent collision after getting a fetal position, the others noticed later and did the same. then everything gone dark.

Author: Hi everyone.! So thre it goes the first page of this project. hope you like it and tell me how long you think it was. I felt that a little long but meh. now here the questions: _where our heroes landed? are they gonna hace a good time or a bad time? who was watching then in the shadows?_. look out for that in the next chapter. See Ya!


	3. Chapter 2

-A world waaaaay too much different to expectations Part 1-

JamesPOV:

Between trees and bushes portal appeared like 3 feet over the floor throwing our young travelers against the grassy floor (except Simon, he landed on dirt with a face plant).

"*Aaaugh*...That was a nice trip". I asked rubbing the back of My head. "Piss-off dude, That really sucked..." Simon tried to complained before His face turned green and throw up... whatever he ate for lunch before. gross.

"At least the environment shows to be compatible with us... for now. There are trees So oxigen and water are no problem to find." Lieth tried to bring some good news.

"Which One did you send us" I took noticed where no longer Home. "I don't know" She said confused. "What do you mean by 'I dont know?', You where suposed to type the location we were going to land, dont tell me you put a random coordenate". I was upset, what if we landed in other place no apt for humans or even worst? that ideas could get us dead. "So where Just here by luck?" Simon tried asked trying to get His akin color back to normal. "guess So... for now lets try to survive, find the people, make a bond of friendship with them and keep like that" She gave that option. "What if theyre hostiles? What if they wanted us dead and experiment with our bodies like back there?". Simon has a point but... I said "Whe Just sneak through there, gain new I.D.'s and pasa by coon cittizens, what about that?". That idea was simple and clear, everyone agree and started to walk through the giant vines and trees.

54 minutes later.

"I think we're..." Simon tried to ask. "No." I answerd pissed. "No, seriously we could be kinda of..."

"Dont even think about saying it!" I interrupted angered. We were walking almost for and hour and were not even out of this green place. mood jut got fucked up.

"Ok, got an idea." Lieth told us so we stopped and looked at her, I think she is so exited that She was thinking on everything!. I mean , who would not be happy for a new fresh start after bring a test subject in a laboratory in order to make supah'-weapons and shit.

"Shoot it then" I said in disbelieve. "Lock, throw me to the air". Ok, thats the most dumb-bassic plan ive ever... oh, what the hell , I dont even have a plan. The big guy Take her and made the fastball-throw-thing. She did go up, way higher that the trees, heck I even started if the She landed somewhere else. And then She came and with the help of the trees have a nice landing. "There are good and bad news"

"Just say it" Simon replied upset. "Good's we were walking backwards to a direction wich seemed like a City with buildings and stuff". "Ok so...?" then She continued "Bad ones are that where gonna slep there if...". Then an Idea came up to me so I interrupted: "What if we better go there during the night and sneak with a vehicle, I mean c'mon Its like 3 hours walking and we sleep under some bridge or thing, at night they must have low vigillance". (By the way, I hate the forests). She Just sighed and: "...fine then, I really dont like that, but it has a little of sence lets keep going.

2.30 hours later.

The road was tricky and some stops to breath (Just 2, sorry) now we all got relieves after seing a road of concrete. "They must have cars alredy" Simon laughed, he was the kind of car-guy everyone has, I mean he really loves engines. but what other thing got us surprised was a giant green beam that flowed from the floor to the heavens. "thats new..." She added. The buildings look pretty damaged through, but there where some machines fixing that up. "All right kids, lets have a last walk". they groaned in return but I really didnt care. I was too exited to get there already and learn about this new place.

Author: Well boys an girls there goes chapter 2 I tried to add a little more info of My OC's (but not all, know them through pages makes it more fun to me I guess :p) so please reply see Yaa on next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

-A world waaaaay too much different to expectations Part 2-

"You gotta be kidding me, dude." Simon speaked first when they reached a road sign. "Its that chinese?" He asumed. Lieth took less time to realized something fascinating: "And its the old version, Its says -Youre heading to 'Republic City'... wait a minute...". That silence worried everybody, since Lieth was always the group's smartest (but not the wickest), it was very difficult to impress her somehow. "Yeah I noticed that too." James said digusted a bit. "What? What do you see?there are just words man". Simon didnt get that and Lock just stood there since he's the quiet guy. Lieth continued: "I dont remeber learning chinese or getting that informacion after My... 'awakening". "Me neither" James added. "Seems like we are kinda... like if our brains adapted to this world with other memories. It didnt happened to Simon yet, maybe because His brain is small like a ball though, but it must react any time later." the girl assumed. "Hey! Im not that fool. Hope it beggan to work soon, 'cause I really dont like to... Woah, now I can read it. But My head started to hurt a bit." He finally reacted and they resumed their journey that was almost to Its end.

 _Republic City's Entrance_. _Next morning._

"This Is worst than I thought" James said after they woked up from sleeping under a bridge. they were at bad mood but then all got worst noticing something wrong: The City and Its people looked like everything was from 1930's (or close). "It really sucks. Now how are we gonna fit here if anyone hasn't know what electro-music is?. I mean, do you see those cars? They're literally the Same model. Seems like theyre working with steam... damn dude!". Simon sighed.

"Actually they work with gas. But hey, We at least could use our knowledge as advantage. Our powers cant be seen so we must use them in crittical case. ya'll heard me?". James touched the shoulder of Simon, Then said the rest to them, and they nodded as a 'Yes'. He added now: "First step is finding some clothes so we can pass by unseen." That was a good point, Everything they wear was something that didnt happened like 100 years after since then. James was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt under a black jacket. Lieth used A grey hoodie and blue sport pants. Simon just had a blue t-shirt with black short and shoes. And finally the Big guy weared a brown furry coat and cargo pants with boots.

They managed sneaking sightly through alleys to a cheap store without be seing and took what they needed aswell.

4 blocks far of the store in a alley.

"Great now I look like My Grandpa, Why do you guys look so cool on THESE?, I mean even Lock looks decent." Simon sighed. "Dont worry dude, you'll get use to it" James cheered him up. They were now looking like common people around them. James took a White rolled up shirt, black pants with suspenders. Lieth switched her blonde hair to brown (Shapeshifting Powers), a formal gray dress and hills. Simon was almost like James, but with a gray jacket instead. Lock was more difficult, since His skin was different, he choose some black pants, a large trench coat, black hat and leather gloves.

"Now lets go to a place we can get a job, Lieth go with Sparks (Simon's nickname) and I'll go with Lock to that bar" They agreed so the team splitted in too.

That night, Same day.

Our young heroes regroup where they left before. " So? What you've got?" The leader asked to the other two. " Lieth gained a job helping a old woman in a Flower store and I got One helping a mechanic. what about you guys?".

"I Started as a bartender and This guy works in a store across the street." James answered pleased "'Guess Me surrounded by foraigner alcohol mekes me feel like back home, hug." "We need a better place than that bridge I think" Simon was right.

"Dont worry Sparky..." He Replied

"Dont call me like that" The teen said a bit upset. but James ignored him

"...The Owner of the bar let us stay on His old Wearhouse, we could spend the night there and tomorrow get new apartments and study this whole place". That made the four feel better an so the day ended there.

Tomorrow was gonna be day one and they needed to establish quick so there were no time issues. They thought that the year was the only different thing but they have no idea whats going to happen when they realized that people of there are no normal as they think.

Author: There is chapter three, I know that there was a lot of intro to My OC's, but dont worry, next chapter They will meet some people from the Legend of Korra's original and some interactions. (note: this happens One day after Korra and Asami got to the spirits world so, when they came back, everything will be different... or thats just One of My ideas, who knows?). So pls reply how this Is I'll really preciate that. Bye


	5. Chapter 4

Author: Im gonna try this time making the OC names short so it doesn't use a lot of space and less complicated to read. Enjoy.

James: J

Lieth: L

Simon: S

Lock: Lc

\- Recognition and "Bending"-

Next day Our four travelers passed the first hours of the morning on their respective jobs, passed that time they managed to travel through some parts of the City (the most importants) and returned at the warehouse to report what they found.

 _Warehouse 3 pm._

J: "Its not a big City, its just I dont get use to this place if you wonder why I got here last". He tried to get an excuse

S: "No one did to be honest".

J: "D*ck. Anyways, what do we have till now?"

S: "First of all, This Is small world..."

J: "You think because...?"

S: "No, seriously, it is SO small that literally there are only 4 countries".

J L: "Oh..." That sounded twisted, a chinese world? with only 4 countries?

S: "Well tecnically 3, the fourth is made like nomad monks.

Sooo, This town was built in the coast, thats a good thing so we can escape in a boat in case, It has The whole package: City Hall, Train rails (They have trains, obviously) A big but fanzy stadium, 'think They practice something. But I dont know whos about the giant statue in the island."

L: "Thats Aang."

S: "How You know that?"

L: "There are Book stores too, You should go someday.

Aang is like the City's founder and hero. aparently before this place, the "Fire Nation" started a war that lasted 100 years. The Nomad monks almost got extinct but now they're getting more numbers. Aang was the last of them, he now have Soons and grandsons"

S: "Thats Awesome, Even for a kid, how did he stoped an entire army? Dont think he did that with just a staff..."

J: "Thats the thing that got me worried, the whole time I was on the streets, I never found a rober, a guard or a single cop handing a gun. not even a knife or spear." He crossed His arms.

L: " Also They depend on something called 'BENDING". The british girl put emphasis that word.

S: " 'The hell is that?"

L: "Some kind of skills I guess"

S: "So Youre saying that THESE people fight WARS without a single weapon?"

L: "Im afraid so, They have 4 different styles of skills, depends which country you came from"

S: "You cant be serious, Hope this Is not the kind where you solve your problems dancing and singing" He dissapointed

J: "Bending uh?. We'll see about that buddy. I heard that they prove their skills on a weard kind of ring on the stadium every night called 'Pro-bending matchs'. We should go so we'll know what are these 'skills' were facing that you say."

S: "Im not paying"

L: "Me neither, I'll go shopping tomorrow so..."

Everyone looked al Locke, He just groaned and sighed. He raised his thumb up as a 'Yes'.

S: "Alright, This night there is One event available, we'll see at the Entrance In four hours."

As it ended the late reports, they prepared for a night of "Pro-bending". We will see their reaction of the bending on the next chapter.

Author: So, what do you think? hope this was better and forgive My bad grammar, Im working on it. Ok see ya'll on next chapter.

peace.


	6. Chapter 5

-Jame's Tests night-

 _Pro-Bending Stadium_

"NO...F*KING...WAY!!!". Simon watched in awe how a probender fly off the ring and landed flat in the water. They can't believe what were they observing: people using the four elements at will.

J: "I know... The price of the tickets are as they were made of gold, even if Lock paid"

S: 'No, I talk about those guys. Look, they're moving rocks, water and fire..."

J: "So this is the so called BENDING... Is it magic or some kind?"

S: "Don't think so, I can't feel any magic forces like mine... I think they're aliens"

L: "They are humans like us... I do not see any different sign of appereance. But I do see They have something... something ancient, a green aura. So interesting"

Lock didn't mind the others talking, he was just enjoying the game, he didn't understand the rules clearly though. At least he was happy by the fact these people play with what they were made off, and knocking people down two, of course.

The game ended by after a tie-braker, The yellow team won against the red team.

 _-Through the streets, Same night-_

James and the crew walked through the streets, talking about how to fight this people in some case if they have to. They planes to pass at the City's center and sit at the park. Then this came off.

S: "Ya'll, look, it's the place that the game's announcer talk about before, he said that they have the best noodles and stuff"

J: "Na... I think it is Narook's. I dont know, It looks like a froud to me". He wasnt to hungry too. It was late.

S: "C'mon , Jay. Lets give this place a try, beside I won the bet on that game so..." He said pointing to the moddest restaurant.

J: "(sigh) Fine, just dont ask for more, I dont have many yens today."

L: "Sounds good to me, mate."

Once they got in there, they sat in around a little table, asked for noodles obviously, and talked for a short time.

less than 45 minutes passed before the entrance door opened and two boy's, young and look very same looking came in and ordered as we'll, sited near by Lieth an the others.

"Oh man, That game was the best, not so Awesome like before but a good One. Right bro?" One of the teens said gladly to the other, who seemed more serious but then let out a small grin and then he Replied: "Yeah, it brings me back some good memories". then he took a sip of His drink as the other spoked One more time. "Yeah, When Team avatar was complete. I miss those days when we fought against bad guys, traveled all over the world and atop evil."

That sentence was more than enough to get the other's attention. People who was close friends of the avatar was the perfect chance to get closer to him...or her. Anyways, the group reacted by Simon almost spitting out the tea and coughed a bit. The serious brother turned His head backwards to see the what was happening, but he then just turned back to His concersation. That was close.

S: "(Whispering) You heard that?"

L: "Yep, just be quite"

The silence then got interrupted when a group of fans entered the place, after they saw the 2 brothers, they ran to them with screams, cheers and stuff. Guess they were all drunk. "Youre Bolin!, The hero of the movers, and your Mako, His Big Brother!. Can I have your autographs?". One little kid of the group asked with entusiasm as the now known as 'Bolin' agreed and do it.

Then James told them: "You better go home now, I'll stay a bit more of what's going on. Don't worry, I'll pay"

They knew what was on His mind, they said goodbye in the middle of the loud fans and get out of there, 15 minutes passed as the crazy teens leave the brothers ate aswell, Leaving them with James alone in a table with a bottle of sake (He didn't like much that but there was nothing else with alcohol too).

Bolin: "So how was that about being Wu's babysitter this months ago?"

Mako: "Honestly I thought I was going crazy with His dumb actitude, but now that he left the Earth Kingdom to choose their own presidents, He got kinda of a job of singer. Now he has a new bodyguard, so lets say this are My vacations before Chief Lin ask me for new jobs."

Bolin: "Thats Awesome bro!, wait... Talking about 'vacations', have you heard anything about Korra and Asami?

The older guy cleared His throat, since he is not too much into His two Ex-girlfriends. He didn't want to talk about it. In the other side, James was hearing the conversation carefully looking behind sometimes then keep drinking.

Mako: "Not much Bo, Master Tenzin told me they could return maybe in a couple of weeks or even months".

Bolin didn't speaked but lower His head, His Brother touched His shoulder and asked about His relation with His girlfriend avoiding last question. James got what he need till now, the other topic wasn't importante so he payed and walked towards the door that was walking sides them.

But when in He walked aside their table, Mako look at him suspiciously at same time Drinking the last of His tea.

James walked home. As he walked through sideways, Thoughts came to His mind: " _So these guys know something about this avatar, One is a bodyguard and the other is a public star-thing, there are two left. How strong is this hero could be? doest it look normal or have any features to look different to others? okay, maybe I should rest some and tell the guys what I got, we have at least two months to gain more info and territory_ ". He was then interrupted by a random noise back in the streets, like a trash can falling down or something. He looked backwards, he continued His way home ingoring that. The night ended with that confusing moment.


	7. Chapter 6

-Allies, Foes and last Updates-

A week and half passed and the crew got at the bar where James work. Since the Owner have other 2 employes, James only stays at morning.

Lieth: "This city may be difficult to adapted for us becouse of Its lack of tecnological advance, but the "spiritual" side makes it complete. Now, this may be odd to us since as we've never face this kind of forces before. But I think learning how to manage these habilties maybe we could ler how to use them aswell..."

James: "In less words, we better stay in this reality."

Simon: "Well, I do have complained with that tecnology thing, but here at least My magic can be easily confused with their bending. I heard they have an other realm close called Spirit World. Like the afterlife and that. This _'Avatar'_ actually isn't that big deal As I've heard ..."

That got His attention.

James: "What is that so?"

Simon: "You haven't heard her story?, You work in a place where drunks talk about their sh*tty lifes and you haven't listening nothing ?."

James: "Is a _she_!?, And so what? This people is hard to understand they drunk, and most of them got here already wasted!".

Lieth: "He has a point J, everyone knows talks about her, most of what she did this last 6 years after She came to Republic city."

Simon: "She even have her own statue, but they say She looks a bit diferent than before."

James: "Alright, You said She did a lot of stuff in just 6 years, How's that posible?"

Lieth: "The stories of her says that there has been an avatar in every generation before in order to keep order between the countries, when the actual dies, the next will be born in a random location. This time the Air nomads find her as soon as they could, and trained her in a secret facility close by the water tribes till She got 16 or 17 years old and She escaped here."

Simon: "Sounds like She is more like a wild-hero than a wise leader... actually sounds like normal Girl isues with heores isues combines."

J: "There is a group of 4 called 'Team Avatar', wich one of them is the avatar..."

Simon: "How much you know about that?"

J: "Some... let me finish dude. That group is like the group of the closest people to her, we'll find out who are they and know them. The two guys in Narook's are surely the half, the avatar is out there with the last one. One is a movie star for sure, I think the other is a cop."

Lieth: "How You know?".

J: "He's beeing follow me, and I almost didn't notice him so I could say he is a good one. I will talk to him to keep things cool, He could catch us if he still like that."

He was very serious on that, that guy was starting to bothering him and a "back-off" words would keep him away for a while.

After the reunion was over, He walked on streets to that park Lieth told him before. A clue of how She would look like will help him about His curiosity about her.

4 blocks left to get there, James stopped cold. And yes, this had to happen soon or later.

J: "I know you're there, This isn't a place where famous guys like you should be."

He was right, a shadow merged and then a person was standing behind him. It was the older Brother, Mako, The Fire Bender.

"How You know I was close? nobody sees me just like that". He crossed His arms with a concern look.

"I wouldn't noticed If you didn't left your bike in that store 6 blocks ago. Besides, you make a lot of noises jumping up there on the roofs...". He answered as he turned around and confirmed the bender's face.

"You're the observing-kind of guy..."

"Can't complain, why is the police investigating me? I didn't do anything"

"How You would know If I'm with the police? that's what gets me curious about you."

" _Hehe,_ C'mon kid, Even the blindest could notice that youre a cop. How You make those questions. You talk like a cop, You walk like a cop... Heck, you even smell like a f*cking cop." _Teasing was one off the bad manners of James with people._

"Well, If you think you were right, You sure know that your suspecious attitude has the Police worried."

"Yeah Well, I'm not from around here. But I do know is bad knocking down police, even punks like you. Trust me, you don't wanna mess with me, I came from streets uglier than these." _Uh-oh, bad idea. He knew that cop was taking this more personal than profesional._ "Carefully there _Sir_ , One day I will not be using this batch when I take you down. now keep going your way, Do not do something you will regret."

" _Heh._ Whatever you say man, whatever you say..."

 _34 minutes later._

James had finally made it, the sun has already set and started to get dark in there. He was sitted and smoking in a bench in front of that statue he was told before. It was almost lonely since the tourists time ends earlier. only the clean-up assistence was there but a few.

"Oh, why are you so lonely there at this hour of the day?."

The comentary took Him out of His Thoughts as he noticed a young Girl standing close to him who was maybe just passing by.

"I, uh... I dunno, wasting a bit of My day-off.

So I thought of admire this...statue of... her... yeah."

"Korra"

"Excuse me?"

"That's the name of the person of the statue. It says down there. You are not from here, aren't you?"

"Yeeeeap. I'm from... The Fire Nation, Since I work a lot Im not a lot in the world's news. By the way can I ask you the same thing about why are you doing here too?, If may I ask of course."

"I... I had a little fight with My boyfriend. things get uglier so I get out and choose to take a little walk".

"That sounds awfull I guess, Everything can be fixed by time."

"How You would now that?"

"Trust me, I work where everyone talks about their problems and leastening a bit teach you a lot".

"Oh, I see _Teeh-eh_ So whats your name My wise friend?, I would like to go there where you work then".

"My name?!, Errr... I'm... Han. Yeah, Thats My name".

Well nice to meet you, Han. Mine is..."

 _"Opal!"._ Both where interrupted when a random guy was screaming that word, towards them. James didn't took too long noticing it was the other guy in that restaurant with the cop.

 _"please, why I have to deal with this one too?"._ He thoughtwith a tired expresion.

"Opal!, Thank the spirits I have found you here. Please let me explain what happened there."

James: "You mean HIM?".

Opal: "(long sigh) yeah".

Bolin: "Who's him?" He asked a bit confused and a bit upset

Opal: "Its okay Bo, he's just a friend. But now is not the time, so please just leave me be."

James: "I can go if you need some space if..."

Opal: "No, Its fine he was leaving anyway"

Bolin: "C'mon baby, let me explain... It was a misunderstanding."

James: "Seriously I have to go now, I have a job to do tomorrow."

Opal: "(another sight) Yeah, sorry for this. but you haven't told me where you work at."

James: "Better you tell me, Its not a nice place".

Opal: "I'm staying with the Air nomads on their Island, If you go there ask for me and they would let you in".

James: "Oh... Fine then I'll see if I can someday. So now I will just go with, Errr, Your bussines"

Opal: "See you again Han"

Bolin: "What was that about?, you're not going out with him ,do you?"

They continued discussing as James escapes almost running from their discussion with a face of inconfort. At least He has now the name of the avatar and now better: He has access of the monks island where he can learn more about her.

Author: Yoooooo, So the 6th chapter is here and I started to introduce some characters from the original series to interact with mines. Hope you enjoyed this one. I'm trying to write a bit longer but not too boring. If you have any ideas please lt me know. see Ya!.


	8. Chapter 7

-Gaining grounds Part 1-

 _2 days later. At the Bar, 4pm._

After the long day of work, the crew were inside the Bar waiting for James to finish His work. He was cleaning a couple of glasses, Lieth was sitted at a table with a drink, the other two where just sitted on a table a bit far of the other two, close to the Entrance door.

Lieth: "So now you have a new _Friend_ , I still cant Trust her."

Her tone on her voice were a bit of annoying, or that was at least He noticed.

James: "I thought I stated that clear before... why so much of doubting of yours?" He said while cleaning a bottle from the dust.

Lieth: "I don't think that She appeared just like that and with a short chat you were already her friend... And She is an AIR BENDER, that doesnt sounds suspicious to you?"

James: "If you're saying that if it could be a trap, then I dont think so. Maybe Youre just a little paranoic or maybe its just a way this people meet other people"

Lieth: "Then they have such a oddly society system... at least for us."

James: "We will just give em a chance, their are our best way to the avatar anyways. saying no would be a big mistake and a este of time, ok?"

Before She could answer, everyone in the room heard the sound of the door opening loud. They were 4 dults, one of them had the look of a mafia guy... dressed in blue and with an irritating grin on His face. wich came closer where James attends His customers.

mob1: "Alright pal, where is that oldman of Hao Hsu?

James: "The owner ain't here, I am here when he is not, He is on vacations. Now tell me what do I serve you or I'll ask you to leave."

The Gangsters reacted negatively when He answerd in a cold tone. now pissed, The one in charge dressed in blue didn't take this funny.

Shady: "Maybe you should know who are You speaking to before you mess things up and end up in a hospital."

That reply get the other's three attention. Since they were not the pacifists kind, the most secure thing was a fight between these two.

James: "Like I said, Drink something or get the f*ck out of here... please." He said trying to not lose the patient.

Shady: "The hell do you think you are to talk to like that? maybe someone should teach you some manners and who is the boss around here."

James: "Like if I care..."

Before the Gangster make any move, he took a little before noticing that other three were standing close to him and His guards. Lieth was aside, Simon was between the other three mobs and Lock was behind Shady.

Shady: "Hope you have an life ensurance, little man..."

Then it all got, Well, f*cked up. Before Shady Shin could react, our bar tender Flew over the counter and connecting a good left to Shin's eye, landing a feets away. The other two mobs were shocked quickly by the touch of The short guy, Who stoped when the third mob left three fire blasts at him, Simon dodge it a bit goofy.

In the other side, James landed on a table broken it by a water blast of His attacker.

"Water bending, uh?". He said getting up with wet clothes.

"The the boy is smart!, what do you thing the color dressing is for?". The other replied sarcastly.

James took note: " _Clothing color is an obvious way to know the bending style, assh*le"._

Outside of there could be easily heard the sound of broken glass constantly and one of the mobs throwing out of one of the windows. People passing by turned to see where the noise come from, but after realizing who was the Owner of that luxury car parked there, they continued they way.

Now inside, The electric Simon jumped over the second mob and kicked His face knocked out of cold. The third and last was trying to hit so badly the Girl, which was stunning to see how She evade every single atempt. After other 5 more moves and She then sweept kicked, making the guy altmost down, a back kick on his ribcage sending fall flat.

Finally The continuos fight between The Gangster and the Bartender was at His best moment. Shady threw ice spikes to James who almost got hit but rolled aside, then Another Water blast, Which direction went wrong. James avoided the coalition and took vantage to run towards him and easily breaking Shin's nose with His elbow. Same time As Shin punched him in the cheekbone. Both felt on the floor.

Shady: "Damit!, look what have you done! but this isn't over yet, We'll see each other soon!.

The now beaten guy run out of there and escaped on His car. leaving our crew alone in the messy place.

Lieth: "You're okay?"

James: "Im fine, Its been a while since I kicked someone's ass". He said getting up helped by her.

Simon: "Who were those guys anyways".

James: "This is territory of Gangsters. The Owner, Mr. Hao. Has to pay them for protection and that stuff...'

Simon: "And why you just Don't take them out?."

James: "that would make the police investigating us"

He stood quiet for a minute.

Lieth: "James? what is your mind?"

James: "I have an idea..."

Simon: "Hope is not what I'm thinking".

James: "The leader is called The _Bolt_ , We'll visit him and ask if there is room for us or we took him down and His place."

Lieth: "Thought you wanted to help the avatar, not the oppositive."

James: "I do, but with a different way than usual."

Simon: "Yeah, it's worst thant I thought"

James

: "We took control on the local mafia, gain some alliances. We are gonna play as the bad guys, but when the people need us..."

Lieth: "Sounds like a plan, but we need some back up there..."

James: "THAT... Is the hard step. Someone who only will know about us without telling a word, somebody who's word is unbreakable. Wait, Unless... It may work."

Simon: "What? Dude stop that and tell us!'"

James: "... We'll see Chief Beifong..."

Lieth and Simon: "Oh crap."


	9. Chapter 8

\- Revelations -

Simon: "Let me repeat this again: how are we gonna convince the RPD Chief about four random guys who pretend be bad guys ,but good ones at the same time without getting kicked out of here?"

The young magician asked his team leader while he drove through the streets carefully, since the downtown was destroyed in the recent events, most of the streets was still damaged. And because he wasn't used to the antique handling of the Satomobile too.

James: "We'll gain her Trust showing our habilities and came from other portal."

Simon: "Just like that? She would think we are freaks or somethin'."

James: "Nah, She will. Aparently two days after we arrived here, A high skilled healer from the South Water tribe may sensed our presense or the portal. The thing is that Her son, An exCouncilman of the city, after visiting her got the news. He didn't make public the situation, but I can get for granted he send somehow people investigate about it. Maybe that's why that kid has an eye on me."

Lieth: "Even if that worked out, How it would keep us here?." She didn't sound very convinced.

James: "We will say that we'll take down half of the triads by ourselfs."

Simon: "(sigh) Hope you're sure about this."

 _The Pro-Bending Stadium. Hours later._

As it was already forseen, Chief Beifong was outside of that Stadium, making sure everything looked on Its place do Once the game ended, people will go home safe and secure.

Minutes passed while She were looking to the Air temple island thinking about His old friend Tenzin and his recent change of altered behavior. " _What could be wrong with him now? perhaps becouse our f..."_. Her thinking was short lived, when of the nowhere a rock floated and Flew in Straigh line. She thought that maybe they where children playing with the bending, but when She noticed that the stone reached a high speed moving around, She didn't thought for a minute and pirsuited the flying object which curse got inside the stadium, it went almost to one of the training room. After Beifong got to that room everything was quiet... too much quiet of usual. "Who ever is playing this joke, If you know who I am, knows I'm the last person you wanna mess with!" She stated very serious and upset.

The rock which stopped floating in the room, landed softly in the center of the room's floor. Then it started to fade away, then it levitaded in a sand form, like if a sand-bending were. The difference is that that kind of sand was a mix of colours of black, blue and white and Flew away.

Then One person under a hood came of the shadows and stood towards the Chief.

Beifong: "Who are you and why you brought me here?."

James(Under the hood): "We came with no means of conflict Chief, we only want You listening us..."

Beifong: "And why would you think I should do that?." She asked confidentially.

James: "Becouse if you do that, most of the world as you know would change forever."

As he said that, other three beings in the same misterious outfit, with hoods and all, came out aswell and surrounded The Chief.

Beifong: "What if I refuse?". She was almost ready for battling if any tried to attack.

James: "We will just leave and find someone we can trust our existance."

Beifong: "Then you will show me your faces and explain me everything in 5 minutes before I do it"

Everyone got silence a bit an then turned to their leader. Which in response nodded His head and took off His hood, revealing His face to her. The others did the same as Lin saw them all surprised by their peculiar features, especially the big one with an anger expression mask.

James: "We are the reason which made that water bender sensed and noticed the councilman..."

Chief Lin's eyes widen surprised, The answer of the recent rumors inthe city was in front of her.

Beifong: "What are you and what did you do?." Now her tone was showing some nerviosism. She needed to know what is facing now.

Lieth: "We are The Legion, We were the protectors of our land. After bring betrayed by one of our people, we've being chased untill we traveled to your world. We will protect it if your people accept us. Our habilities can be a match to the art of bending." The blond's peach was incredibly stunning, even Simon And Lock looked at each others with a face of " _Where did she brought this sh..."._

Beifong: " _The Legion?_ , Sounds like trouble to me ,kids. But you got me no choice, I'll acced... Now, How is your people going to handle Avatar Korra once She came from her journey?".

Lieth: "She will understand..."

Beifong: "What if she Don't?".

James: "Trust us, SHE will."

Beifong: "How I can find you?". She narrowed her eyes, Their ubication could be priceless.

James: "We can't tell. But this is the way how is going to happen: We are gonna take control of the Triple triads, If we can't erase crime, then we will control it. We're going to be fake mobsters. If you need our help, Turn on a torch in the room of your HQ, and we will go there. Now we shall go, since now we have work to do".

Without another word, the lights of the room turned off, when they turned on they were no longer there. Then a guard opened the door where Lin was telling her the game was over and what was She doing there.

"Having the craziest conversation if My life" She thought out loud as she returned to her dutties.

Author: Well Well, now "The Legion" already knows what to do now. The next chapter will show you How they gain their new territory

see Ya people.


	10. Chapter 9

-I love My Job-

Back to the Lair.

Simon: -Heh, Legion, He... hehehe-

Lieth: -Cant you just shut up?-

Simon: -What? It's funny because we're only four-

James: -At least is a cool name though-

Simon: -True, funny but true...(crossing His arms) But something is wrong-

Lieth: -I know... The Chief acceded too easy, According to the rumors, Its hard to believe She believed us-

James Was at the bottom of the warehouse, He had there an old satomobile being repaired by himself.

James: -She did. but we made her warned of a possible new treat (us) So right now She must be... gathering forces to find us-.

Simon: -HA! See? told ya it was a bad idea-.

Lieth: -So what now? In a few hours will be police cars searching all over the city, No matter How or when. They will notice us anytime-.

James: "What now? Step 2..."

Keum Enterprise.

James: "This must be the place"

He looked through the window of the passenger to see a big building with the words 'Keum'. before all 4 of them noticed three... no, four cars aparently from the triads came close by. Not in an agressive pose, but they were ready if it need to.

Simon: "Uh, Its like if they were expecting for us". He sounded a bit nervous

Lieth: "No... If there's a lot of security, Then there is a big fish so it means we're in the right place." She showed a joyfull smile

Simon: "And you're just gonna got out there and kill anyone?".

James: "Not really, close but no. Only if I have to. I'll just go there and have a little conversation with this guy. Lock You're coming with me".

He got out of the car calmly and headed the bulding's entrance. Lock wait more like 30 to 45 minutes, the wait was long since he was waiting if any of the mobsters on ther cars pretended to attack or anything like that. Soon the sound of the door opening called His attention, James Was at the Entrance, to his side a man in a suit. Perhaps that CEO who mentioned before; before he leave he turned to him and said some words, he couldn't hear what but then both shooked hands smiling. Something just happened.

While James walks to the car ,the mobsters actually stayed in their places and let him get In. He sat on the driver but didn't turned on the engine, he just stood in silence for a second. Lock just turned His head and give him a "so? what happened?" look. The other just said "we have work to do".

Back to the lair, Later.

The night was quiet and the breeze of the ocean keep the sorroundings fresh, the Sounds of the waves make an unique and relaxing music. Both where crafting a table to play pool, Simon was on carpenting and Lieth on the details.

"Why do they take so long?". Simon asked trying to brake the ice.

"Can't tell, but they should be here by less of an hour..."

A sound like if the crates were being moved at the bottom. like someone else was there got Her attention. Simon thought it was a fireferret or another animel there. Lieth got to check up there.

Nothing, The corner was clear as She just let out a sight in relief. but her face got serious when other noise came behind her. She made of her hands two sharped figures with the same paled color of her skin, then She turned violently and tossed them on the floor making a squared figure. She couldn't see it but defenetly could feel It's prescence. "Show yourself, I mean no hurting anybody... yet". Then a floating figure faded in at the center of the four objects thrown before, Its form became more easy to see. Its form was of a young child with a monk like outfit, the only different feature was a blue arrow tattoo on her forehead. She definitely showed nervousism at the fact that she couldn't move. Lieth's devices created an invisible force field which kept the spectre paralized.

Lieth: "Well, didn't your parents teach you to not haunt strangers? Then let me tell you that such attitude of yours is rude And I can't let it happen, sweetie. But now I do not need to hurt you." Then She thought out loud "Simon is gonna love this..." And a yell let out: "Oi, Wanker! come here and look at this!".

"Going.. jeez." He was on His way at where She was, he headed to her and speaked: "Hope is something good dude couse I almost finished My part, and you haven't..." He stoped complaining when he saw a floating Girl with a fear look and Its body not moving.

Simon: "Oh crap! Did you just capture a ghost? It doesn't look that scary Honestly..."

Lieth: "Is not a ghots, dumb, It's a person but in a different... state"

Simon: "Wha? They can do t-that shit too?

Lieth: "Think so, they somehow have learned How to manipulate their essence out of their body and even projecting it... FASCINATING!".

Simon: "Soooo are you just gonna let her stay like that until the guys came back? at least we can let her talk?

Lieth: "I dont know for sure, Dont really like interrogating, Even if I'm good at it. She is just a... Ah, fuck it, just a few words and if anything goes wrong then is on you."

Simon: "Got it. Wait, what?".

She turned to the Girl. She narrowed her eyes and manipualted her devices to low their intensity, giving the indicación to let her use her words.

She turned to the Girl. She narrowed her eyes and manipualted her devices to low their intensity, giving the indicación to let her use her words.

As soon as she could speak, as soon as she shot to kill ... literally.

"Let me out of here, you monsters!. let me free or soon the police will come and take you down!". She demanded in a not-very-sure tone.

Simon lifted his eyebrows surprised since he never witnesed a treath from a such young girl... definitively this place was odd as hell. Lieth, on ther side was battling the headache that those angry yells produced, placing her fingers on her temples.

Simon: "Alright, just chill out! we haven't done nothing yet. My friend here is just upset because she doesn't like to be spied, that's all."

Lieth: "None likes that, dumbass. We can't let her pass just like that without freaking out. You do know there are laws, right?".

Simon: "Ok, fine. Jeez, you have some real issues. lets just keep where we were at, would ya?"

Lieth: "..."

Simon: "Thanks. Now..." He turned to the girl now bored from the previous discusion "...Who are you and Why did you spy on us?". He asked slow and very comprehensive tone

Instead of an altered tone, she took a deep breath and got calmed. "I'm Jinora, and I was just searching for a friend of mine".

Lieth: "Lier, Even for an Air master, If that was truth then why didn't You just search him or her by yourself?."

Jinora: "How did you... oh".

Simon: "That arrow on your head? Duuh".

Jinora: "Then who are you and what are you gonna do to me?".

Lieth: "For now Let's just say we are not your enemies and we'll wait for a friend to came back". She answered while turned and walked back to her bussines with Simon.

Jinora: "You know they are gonna find me soon because I haven't Turned back do you?".

Lieth stoped but didn't look back, instead smirked and said: "Don't worry sweetie, My tech send a signal where your phisical body is, I presume the air temple. Which made it fall in a deep sleep. now shut up and get comfy till our friend comes around, please?". and they walked away

Simon(whispering): "You sure James will take this without loosing it?"

Lieth: "Meh, She'll be fine. What could go wrong?".

Simon: "Oh ok... Talking about it, Why are they taking so long?".

Downtown, Triad's old HQ.

Our two heroes ended up in an restaurant. pretty obvious it was just a mask for the place.

James: "...Look, Some bussines man was searching for a new bodyguard. but to gain that job I need to do a test; Some of the Mafia guys are trying to turn where is his bulding into Agni Kai's territory. We'll get in, knock them out and get out".

Lock looked outside of the car where the place was. A few guards outside the door and a couple of cars there. Hell was about to be unleashed. The two get out of the car and walked to the place, the guards noticed them and blocked the entrance.

James: "Move your asses... or else".

both mobs stared at each other and started to laugh and made fun of them aswell. James just let a long sight and gave Lock a signal.

Inside of the place was a restaurant like any normal places should be. The difference is that it was full of gangsters all over the place. Everyone stoped their conversations when outside of the entrance door a couple of loud hits sounded... then a brief moment of silence came and finally the door came down with both guards flying inside and falling knocked out. Then Both James and Lock came in, all eyes on them.

James:"Alright. Which one of you bitches, knows where is the owner!?".

None talked. except for the sarcastic claps on the bottom. It was no one else than Shady Shin and Two toed Ping.

Shady: "Well, look at that. Isn't that the punk who fucked up my nose?"

James: "You should be thankful I fixed that ugly face of yours. now stand aside and let me talk to your boss."

Shady:"...and now he wants to give orders! You really want to play with the big guys. Look pal, just turn around and go where u came from and I'll forgett this missunderstood."

That was it, Lock only turned his eyes to his old friend waiting, and it was the time to show The legion was about to take their first place.

(Jame's POV)

35 people, including those two clowns at the bottom. at least 15 to 17 firebenders, four earthbenders and there's more possibilities that the rest are non-benders.

"30 seconds". I muttered, Lock already recongnized my tone, we both new whats going to happen.

silence was on it's edge, the wind was full of cigar's smoke.

Shady: "Then how is it gonna be, you pr...?"

The waterbender almost ended his speaking, but a red blast on his face interrupted him and all of his nose was gone. falling down from his chair, Ping jumped from his and gave the order to attack. Fire, rocks and some bottles flew all over the place, including some random guy who got thrown away because of Lock's massive strenght

I was shooting blasts from my left cibernetic arm, most of those guys didn't know how really to fight back to a new power. Fire bursts, flying rocks and even a guy tried to kick me. " _Seriously?"_ I took him of his collar and throw away, landing on a table. four guys left... well 3, don't know if Shit-shady will get up from that. Honestly its the first time someone gets a shot in the face by me. My friend took the other two last benders and throw one to the wall and the other got a headbutting, ouch. Little Ping knew it was a lost battle. So I knocked him and Shady woke up.

"Where... Is... He?". I asked with my fist ready to rock.

"Upstairs...( _ptoo_ ) in his office..." He said between blood and tears... what a bitch.

I was a short way up to the owner's office, one door and we were in. I opened the door and There he was: And old guy, replacement of Zolt.

He was surprised, not shocked, but enought to stay still. I walked towards to his desk and stood there for a few seconds quiet, I look around and picked two glasses and a bottle of high class alcohol. Served the two glasses full and gave him one. After he took his I lifted mine and said: " _I run the show now, tell your people they work for me or I'll burn this place in a blink of an eye"._ He didn't doubt it and acceded, drink of his glass, but a warning came out.

" _Our -bussines- are now compromised since a new adversary appeared and already has half of our territory, he took down Viper and this is his ne_ ext _target, but now that is your problem I have nothing to worry about"._ He told me like if nothing was wrong.

"Who said that you're fired?, You still workimh, The difference Is that I'm who give the orders now, If I say - _jump_ \- you answer - _where_ -, got it? now tell me, who's the new player and what he can do?

 _They call him Tokuga._ _The rumors says that his not a bender, but is good on chi-blocking and a swordsman"_. The oldman told me like if a story was about.

"Non-bender? sounds like a real challenge. but I have not heard of chi-blocking before, but it wont matter, I'll deal with him. Now We'll leave to do other bussines, This place must be clean when we come back." We turned and leave the messy place we created and returned to Keum's. Everything was explained and I got the job. I asked for one favor, wich he accepted. I didn't told him about my other _job_ , instead I told him about letting Lock to be his second bodyguard, he doubed but say yes anyways.

Finally returning to the docks.Everything was better thsn before: I got another job and now downtown was in my domain and a new gang works for me. Now that I have enough resources, maybe it's time for me and my friends to came out of the shadows.

Author: Sorry about this long time without any update, so I posted this chapter with the double of lenght. But do not worry, I shall make this story long and finish it with more chapters. see ya then, Peace.


	11. Chapter 10

-New weapons and unspected guests-

3 am. Our not-friendly hero was in his way back to their future former lair with the intention to bring the news to his companions about what he did in the middle of the night. James drove through the streets while thinking on the new Bodyguard job he got and the new field their gonna be working from today on (mafia). Lock was discusing with him (not speaking but with corporal language; He and James are very comunicative). about new ways of production and distribution of new "merchandise" in the city, New identities and strategies to merge their "bussines" with other industries. A whole empire was about to rise... but there is always a little obstacle in the way.

James:"...and that's how I will control the East side. The thing is that this guy, Tokuga and his crew had most of two thirds of the while city, wich one of them We own and now have to watch over. I literally need a damn army if I must defend my ground. I could make a deal with him but as I heard he kill those who opposes him... Sounds he got some siperiority disorder that must be fixed.

Soon he made it to the docks where whis other two friends where waiting for him with an unpleasent surprise.

James: "Guess what? pack your shit, where moving to downtown"

Lieth: "Wha-Why... What did you do?"

James: "I just got a fucking restaurant for myself".

Simon: "Means you want to make your own food... well, at least I'm not the only one who hates chinese food".

James: "I didn't got it for that, actually. food's good. It's going to be our new HQ... for a start, of course."

Simon:"Crap... Um, There is a little problem we got..."

James: "Now what?"

2 Minutes later.

James: "BUT WHAT THE ACTUALLY FUCK!?"

Simon: "I was her fault!". pointed to Lieth.

Lieth: "You had the idea of keep her this whole time!".

James: "Just shut up, got dammit, You had one job, ONE JOB".

The four where standig right in front of the captured Councilman's daughter. Confusion and stress came back after this new situation, time was running out and James need to do something quick.

He headed to the spirit in the cell, and asked: "If you heard about me then you know that lies doesn't work on me... I'll ask you one time and if you answer honestly I'll let you go."

Jinora: "What if I refuse?". She asked challenging.

Lieth: "You die".

Simon: "That was cold. great".

Jinora: "I don't any have other choices, do I?". At least she is smart.

James: "How much you know about us and who send you?".

Right to the point. James was always that direct. The girl tought for a second, any mistake could cost her life. "If I swear to not telling everybody, you'll freed me?". She tried to find an easy way out. the four discussed for a minute and then talked to him.

Jinora: "I just know you're a bunch of suspects with weard looks. and A friend of mine told me to see whats going on here. Just that." Straight answer to straight question, Guess they both can understand eachother

He thought a bit with an eyebrow rised. and said: "Fine, I'll let you go then. just be out of trouble".

Such answer caught only Simon off guard, since the other two understood the idea easily.

Lieth deactivated her devices as the spirit faded away. letting our crew alone again.

James: "We need to go before she came back with more of them".

Simon: "Do we need new Id's again?".

James: "Yeah we do, bud... Lieth?"

Lieth: "What?"

James: "Does your devices had lectures about what did they captured?"

Lieth: "Sure ,why? what's on your mind?".

James: "I think I have an idea of how we can go against this kind of beings..."

Lock motioned a gesture of "how?"

James: "Ectoplasmic weapons".

Air Temple, in the morning

Jinora finally make it to the Island and she must now inform to his friend about what she saw in that warehouse. Her spiritual form sneaked through the Island without being seen to the small shrine where she was supossed to be meditating but now her body was passed out.

She woke and saw to her side was his friend waiting sleep:

"Mako! Wake up!".

"Ye-Yeah I'm up, I'm up... oh at least you're awake!, what happened?". He said a bit sleepy.

"It's like you said before, these people is so different to us. what should we do?".

"I knew it!, that night he was so odd".

"Should we go and look for Korra and Asami?".

He got surprised by such crazy idea, that a gulp could be heard a mile away. he cleared his throat an replied:

"No, I don't think we're goint that bad. I think we can actually handle this this few days before they arrive. This place must be clean of thugs and that's your new mission, Leave it to me this group of freaks."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, but be sure to keep this a secret, I dunno how Dad would react to this".

"Sure, Be out of problems and say hi to the family for me". He said with a smile and a thumb up as he got up and leave.

 _Downtown, Legion's HQ_

Simon: "Honestly... this suck".

Lieth: "Place looks a bit messy, but that can be fixed".

Lock looked over and went to the minibar and drink some boose.

James: "Yeah, at least the office upstairs was intact after I... took this place"

Simon: "Uh-u... okay dude, tell what to do and we'll go".

James: "Right... Lock: Clean up this place and tell to the oldman up there to recruit new members, Benders or not but young. Crazy girl: Go and study the whole Air Temple Island, where we could get in and out, vulnerable spots and passages. And Simon: we need some street control, get some wheels for you and the team and roll-out. I must fix some stuff back there and have a little conversation with a _friend_ ".

That was the plan. The three nodded and moved fast to their new assigned goals. Only The Big guy stayed and walked to the office to "talk". then he should fix this place for new people later.

 _Jame's garage. somewhere in the_ _slums_

James was in his garage close to the bar he used to work not long ago. inside there was a normal place, but a secret door under the shelf leaded to a room where he controled the whole operations and arangements. More like an estorage place, most of his devices and updates for his parasyte-arm for future missions. beneath all his stuff, in the middle of the desk was a big blueprint of a new gadget for his arm. "The spirit buster", He muttered, now that he had the material and info about the spirits, a new formula to create certain matter which could affect their untangible bodies can be done in a couple of days.


	12. Chapter 11

-Nice to meet you-

Wan(Jame's new identity) got to Keum Enterprice for a last job; He have planed to reveal his true intentions about why he picked the job of body guard. When he finally make it there, Mr. WonYong wasn't

with his usual humor, now he had this pissed expression on his face.

"Is something wrong, _Sir_?". He asked a bit concerned with this.

"You're late, I don't know why you took so long, but I do not really care. Get the limmo, I have a personal business to take care of". He said anoyed.

"Got it". Wan got out of his office and run where the whole company park their vehicles, and then the exclusive spce for the CEO, of course.

Half and a Hourse passed as Wan drove from the Building to close the coast, passing by the national park He decided to ask his boss: "So where are we heading now?"

"Take me to the Spirit portal".

"I tought that place was forbidden for most of the citizens". As long as The Legion knew about this Portal was that it could be just a fake shrine or monument for those religious ones, but now that the spiritual being's existance are confirmed, maybe this place can make these beings more clearly to understand deeply.

The question made The CEO let out a short chuckle and said:

-"Of course it is, for those who can't easily found a way in. but for us is not. You see, this whole section was and still _IS_ property of my company. But then a couple of months ago this _Avatar_ and her destructive actions only lead this city into a mix of vines, spirits and This giant portal. But This portal can be a new way of making more money, like a tourists atraction".

-"I see... but?"

-" _But?_ , Well, since you're the first I've told about my new project. Then I'll explain to you the rest...This place is mine by right, but the whole Air acolites uses this land as a place for praying without any permission of mine, I shall go there and step my foot down. And that's where you're up, If anything goes out of hands you will show if you are really worthy to be my bodyguard. And do not worry about the police this place is my domain...".

-"Very well, sir. I'll keep you safe". Wan took the plan very oportune to his _experiment_. Then he tought:

- _Pfffft. of course I can take them down on a couple of hits, too bad they're just_ _kids_ _, but business are business. aaand this is the perfect chance to show this prick who's the real boss..."_

Soon they arrived at the where a luxury plane awaited them. They headed to the giant green beam was located, then landed where was more easy to do so.

Both jumped out if the plane and Mr. Keum adviced the pilot that he wouldn't take too long. He and his bodyguard stepped right in front if the Portal, which was surrounded by not too many air benders who were

meditating close by. They soon where interrupted by a threat of the old CEO, telling them that they will be arrested if they refused to leave. James didn't put much attention at all The idea to threat monks maybe couldn't have a voilent responce. Lighting up a ciggar, the thing that keep him surprised was the giant beam that came by floor with no reason, He can't figure out which energy keep it glowing or how did that happen before. His thoughts were shortly interrupted by a little discussion between his boss and a familiar young voice.

-"This land is Sacred now!it belongs to the spirits!".

-Listen young lady, you and your Air associates need to go back to you island. This is my property." He answered trying to mantain his composure.

Then more yells and angry statements came off (sounded more like kids fighting for a toy, James could do nothing but keep smoking) He finally got closer where they were as he though -"uh-oh if they keep like this soon someone will get hurt or something, and that is not going to be the boss."

The arrived of James took off guard the young kid, which He quickly reacognized as the daughter of the ex-councilman. She stopped talking and watched this guy she saw before surprised. James didn't react likely but just keept his relaxed expression, actually just raised an eyebrow and let a sight.

The whole situation changed when two new figures seems to merge out of the portal, The three of them stopped their fighting. James thought that maybe new spirits will come out or anything spiritual stuff, but it realized they were two female different but normal people. The curiosity of him didn't ended. Soon the air bender called the two beings: -"Korra!, Asami!...".

The names almost ringed a bell, but James could not remeber where did he heard those before... The CEO did recognized one almost failing, aparently another bussineswoman with pale skin and a lot of make up, she looked more like a model that a empressary. Mr. Keum welcomed her, also saying about condolecenses about a certain "hiroshi", maybe someone who died before. But only he got in response a mean coment of her, it was clear they weren't bussines partners but more like rivals. The other girl was a different story: dark skin, blue eyes, short hair, sport outfit in blue and the obvious notation of a muscular body, She looked more like a fighter, like Lieth's style.

Soon the young child will explain them the current problem, and maybe exagerating a bit, which Wonyong explained that this was just going to be an atraction for tourists. - _Wrong answer, douchebag._ he thought. The response was an amazing reaction of the beauty CEO, telling him that people like him should not be allowed to be even near this places, true to be told, honestly she had a point for that, but in the other side, time was money and James knew that a fight was around the corner. Eventually a big flash pop-out and in a blink of an eye a giant animalistic-floating-dragon flew out from the portal and show an upset attitude to Wonyong, it's words were: -" ** _You're just another human who refuses to respect the sacred"._** The oldman didn't do anything but turn small. James was still standing, everyone jump scared by the entrance of the spirit. But not Him, he standed strong with a 100% focused look; the one look that could intimidate the strongest warrior ever know. He didn't made a fake move, not stressed a muscle, heck he did not even blinked. That got the spirit's attention.

-" ** _You..._ ****_Why do you not fear the protector of the spirit world?"._**

"Fear isn't part of my vocabulary..."

- ** _"Do not mock me human, your kind is not allowed to..."_** the spirit stopped talking.

"hmm?, I'm pretty sure you had a long speech to say, why the silence?". Hate to say James sometimes is a real jerk when he proposes to it.

- ** _"You... you are not like the others, you have something different, something evil..."._** The sign was clear, everyone looked amazed and horrorified aswell how a spirit with a high proud lowered to only one being... that he wasn't even the avatar. Korra felt a bad feeling about this.

-"Yeah, Yeah. Enough with the compliments. You're waisting time and space, tell me what and then leave..." he then took a long smoke and breathed out like nothing.

- ** _" Why is such a chaotic being, wallking through the lands of this realm?. I will NOT tolerate another battle with your kind..."_**

"So you've heard about _them_ , uh?. Don't worry, it would not happen this time. oh, and the answer to your question: Me and my _friends_ are just here on... _vacations_ (he said with emphasis at the same time he looked at where the air benders, exactly at Jinora with a grimm expression). Now I will take this people out of here as you wanted, But make your part and keep the hand down".

Korra and her secret girlfriend could not believed what they witnessed. The spirit leaved to the portal with no more talking. his last words were a warning of returning if anyone else threathens the portal... in a lower tone.

Wonyong: -"You! What in the hell was that abou..."

James: -"Get your ass in the truck... an leave... now."

The oldman heared this and feared the calm but firm voice of his former bodyguard and left with his workers in the truck. This little _"shit-show"_ compromised his low profile lifestyle becouse of Keum that made him real upset. A couple of words must be told to the CEO once he met him again.

Soon the rest of the air benders, including korra headed carefully to him. his eyes where looking to the portal, things flew through his mind and said out of loud:

-"63...64...66?... no, must be 68...definitely 68..." a little smile crossed by his face.

Korra: -"What, by the spirits did I just watched!?... You gotta give me some answers and NOW!".

James: -"That's not of your business.

I don't even know you, why should I answer to you?". he said a bit irritaded by the last moments.

Korra: -"You don't...? well, mr. _I'm Very special_ , I am the one who will get my questions one way or another!..." Her tone was highly upset that even He got surprissed, She almost run at him, but the white girl managed to handle her carefully speaking calmly to her ears. The dark skinned girl ease her temper and breathed, when she openned her eyes. James was long gone...

Korra: -"Where did he go?. This is so freaking anoying, who the heck he think he is?"

Asami: -"We don't know, but now we must leave and tell the others about this... and the _other thing..._ " both blushed and continued their path.

 _Keum's office that night._

The CEO was very stressed and confused about this afternoon. Everything gone wrong, the his thoughts got interrupted by a couple of hard knocking on his door, which finally opened whit a loud slam, the door's keepers felt down knocked out. Jame's next step wasn't forseen too early.

-"You! You have a lot to explain now!". Keum reclaimed.

-"Keep your mouth shut!, the less I wanna hear right now is more of your bullshit. now listen to me, you old-fuck!".

That keep Wonyong quiet for a moment. He was about to get beated-down. James continued:

-"... Know that your little number screwed up my fake life, Now I must take some decitions that'll cut some head off".

-"What do you mean?, Explain yourself!".

-"It means that now I'm in charge of your company... You work for me now ,bitch".

 _to be continue..._


End file.
